1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a washing machine provided with a control panel assembly on which a speaker and a display unit in a touch screen are provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine is a machine to wash clothes by use of electric power. In general, a washing machine includes a tub to accommodate wash water, a drum rotatably installed at an inside the tub, and a motor to drive a rotating operation of the drum.
In a state of having the laundry and the detergent water input in the drum, if the drum is rotated by the motor, the dirt on the laundry is removed by friction among the laundry, the drum and the detergent water.
According to the technology development in recent years, a user is accustomed to operating a machine through a display unit in a touch screen scheme.
In addition, a technology has been developed to represent the operating status of a machine through a human voice or real music as well as through a simple buzzer sound or a simple melody.
Numerous studies have been conducted to apply such a technology to a washing machine for user's convenience.